food_fantasy_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Haggis
Background Haggis is always hoping to help, sometimes to a point where it becomes annoying. No one really knows what the qualifications are for him to like you, but he's incredibly loyal once he does, and will try to assist you in any way he thinks he can. If he thinks it's a good idea, he'll often do things that the person he's doing it for does not want or need. Skills Shepherd's Round * Haggis binds team to deal 50% damage and silences enemies for 3 seconds. Overstuffed (Energy skill) * Haggis overwhelms the enemy team with food, dealing 60% damage and stunning all enemies for 2 seconds. Stomach Rupture (Link skill) ' * (When paired with Black Pudding) Haggis overwhelms the enemy team with food, dealing 80% damage and stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. Dialogue Summon: “Hey! I'm Haggis! Need any help?“ Login: "Attendant! What's up?" Ice Arena: "When it's cold like this, you have to bundle up well!” Skills: “Stampede!" Fatigue: "Ugghhh.... I'm gonna go take a nap.” Recovering: “I'm rejuvenated and ready to help!" Attack/Formation: "Am I being useful, guys?” Lost/Knockout: “I failed...” In contact 1: “What do you think about Black Pudding? I like that guy a lot!” In contact 2: “I think you don't appreciate my help enough, Attendant.” In contact 3: “Sheep are such useful animals.” Idle: “I think it'd be helpful if I did this~ Or maybe that..? Hmm..." Story 1= Haggis opened his eyes to see a very young man with a look of subtle misery in his eyes, silky black hair, and skin pale as snow. He, it seemed, was Haggis' first master attendant. His master attendant looked him up and down, as if sizing up a piece of meat. "You'll do", he said, "In fact, you're already wearing a sheep's wool. Have you shepherded in the past?" "Nope! You're my first master attendant." "Of course I am... Hm, well, hopefully you won't be terrible. Maybe the sheep will think you're one of them." He laughs, but Haggis isn't offended by this obvious insult. "Maybe!" It was pretty clear to him already that his master attendant was nice and friendly on the inside; he just had a spiky shell. He felt somehow that he knew he'd grow attached to him, that they'd have a special bond. He was happy to humor all of the snide remarks and snippiness as he set to working with the flock, beginning the humble everyday that he would soon grow to love. |-| Story 2= '2 (tw: domestic abuse, murder) It had become apparant to Haggis that his master attendant's mother, his only living family, represented a thorn in the side of his beloved daily life with his master attendant. She would yell at his master for the slightest mistakes, beat him for misbehaving, and used guilt to manipulate him with statements like "I've cared for you for 17 years now" or "This is the respect I get as your mother?", badgering him even for wanting something that wouldn't benefit her. Watching the scene play out before him, of course he felt he had to do something. He had suggested to his master to move away. "Too poor," was his reply, "Without this flock I have nothing." He suggested he confront his mother about the issue. "That would be a great way to die." Haggis felt... Useless. Like nothing. He simply couldn't accept the fact that he couldn't solve the situation, so he crushed up deadly nightshade and mixed the juice into her porridge... |-| Story 3= 3 It had been a few days since that woman's early death, and for some unknown reason, his master had become... Distant. It was as if he was avoiding him. He almost seemed afraid, and Haggis couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He was elated when his master attendant approached him one morning. "I have a few errands to run in town, Haggis. Would you mind coming with me? I don't believe I could carry it all myself." "Of course! You don't need to ask, I'm always happy to help!" He was practically skipping through town, happy to once again be walking next to his master. He began to wonder, though, what on earth these errands were as they passed familiar shops that are typical town visits. Oddly enough, their destination seemed to be with a tall, somewhat higher class man. His master held out his hand, palm facing up, as if asking for something. "I've brought the food soul. Could you give me my payment?" Haggis' blood ran cold. The last he saw of his master attendant was as a terrified boy, sprinting from him like one would run for their life. |-| Story 4= 4 It had been a few years since the tall man had passed away, and Haggis was walking through town looking for nothing in particular. There was something at the end of his periphery that caught his attention, and he stopped. A young man with a look of subtle misery in his eyes, silky black hair, and skin pale as snow. To his despair, as he approached this man it appeared that it was not, in fact, his master... Based on his blood red eyes, he must be a food soul. And yet... Somehow he couldn't shake the thought of his old master from his mind. Perhaps he too was only cold on the outside. "Hey! Who are you?" He couldn't help himself from wanting to become closer to this person. "May I help you?" "Yes! Tell me who you are!" "That should be of no importance to you, sir." Haggis pouted. What a stubborn man. He sat himself down on the ground next to the table. "I'm staying here until you teeeellll meeeee!" "Black Pudding! Begone, you'll drive away customers!" "Haggis! It's nice to meet you!" He was quite happy and perhaps the tiniest bit smug for prying Black Pudding's name out of him. He continued talking with Black Pudding until the sun set, though almost all of the conversation was on his end. How nice, he thought, to not be alone anymore. |-| Story 5= 5 (tw: murder) After visiting Black Pudding daily for roughly a week, it became apparent that Black Pudding was not as similar to his master as he'd originally thought. Black Pudding would disdain such a profession as being a shepherd, was overly obsessed with fine luxuries, and never joked around. Still, Haggis could tell that at their core they were still the same: loving, caring men with an aggressive facade up front. He'd been visiting Black Pudding's shop daily, to the point where regular customers greeted him like an employee. He slowly began to learn more about Black Pudding's situation from what he observed. It seemed that Black Pudding's master was a young orphaned boy, much poorer than Haggis had ever been. Living in a home infested with rats, filthy, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Black Pudding only had one outfit to wear. It must be unbearable, he thought, for someone who so clearly loves and fits into the high class life to be in such conditions. Determined to help, he waited for Black Pudding to leave for errands And stabbed the child, the red blood seeping out of him dissolving their contract forever. |-|